


Enough Rope

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bondage, Kink Negotiation, M/M, References to Past Trauma of a Canon Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn wants to explore bondage with Eliot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough Rope

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks for the Exploration challenge. 
> 
> Also for this prompt at comment-fic: Leverage, Eliot/Quinn, bondage (with accompanying trust issues)
> 
> Also includes vague references to past canon-like experiences that make it difficult to trust someone enough to try bondage with.

"You can tie me up for real, you know," Quinn said, raising an eyebrow. Eliot had tied him to the chair with a rope, not all that tight. Quinn could get out easily of course - by wiggling out of the ropes or just breaking the chair.

"What if one of your enemies walks in right when we're having fun?" Eliot pointed out.

"Then I guess that'll be your job to handle it," Quinn said with a smirk.

"I don't know," Eliot said.

"I've been tied up plenty," Quinn pointed out.

"For pleasure?"

Quinn shrugged.

Eliot sighed.

"I'm not going to react badly," Quinn insisted.

"Then why haven't you done this before, if you're so sure?"

Quinn hesitated. "It's something I've always wanted to... explore."

Eliot heard the unspoken addition: _Wouldn't trust anyone but you to do it._

Eliot sighed. "If you start feeling funny about it, you tell me right away. Not when it's taken you over. When it first starts deep in your gut. You tell me."

"You really think I can't handle a little rope game? Come on, I'm not exactly a wilting flower."

Eliot sat in front of the chair, put his hands on Quinn's soldiers. "I'm only gonna say this _once_ , Quinn, you get me? I... _I_ wouldn't let someone tie me up for real, tie me up so I actually couldn't get out. It... would not go well. So I respect you like hell for wanting to try it. But if you act like there's nothing hard about letting another man own you, seeing as plenty of men have tried to do exactly that to both of us, you and I are gonna have a problem."

Quinn nodded, and Eliot stood back up.

"You're very hot when you lay down the law," Quinn added with a wink.

Eliot smiled. "I'm gonna get some more rope."


End file.
